


Grandpa Kevin

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Bad Parent Roger Peralta, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Kevin should have realised when Jake arrived in his office, nervous and eager for advice, that it would have a long-lasting effect. Still, he supposed, becoming a grandfather to Andromeda Peralta-Santiago was not the worst thing that could have happened to him.A series of one-shots showing Kevin as the best grandfather to Jake and Amy's baby. Requests and suggestions welcome.Chapter 7: 5 years old: Kevin is trying to have a conference call due to the weather. Of course, he has to be interrupted.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner & Jake Peralta, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 66
Kudos: 310





	1. Pregnancy & Newborn

“Hey Professor Kevin Cozner, how are you doing on this fine sunny day?” Jake asked as he walked into Kevin’s office, uninvited and unannounced as usual. Kevin glanced up from the term papers he was grading and fixed Jake with his usual stare.

“It’s raining Jake. What is it this time? Another criminal who has made a threat against me? Another thrilling retelling of a case you have solved?” Kevin asked as the grin fell from Jake’s face as he ran his hand nervously in his hair. 

“Well, um, I need some advice and you’re probably the most honest and rational person I know. I mean, you how emotional Terry and Captain Holt are.” Jake explained, Kevin humoured his attempt at a joke with a wry smile. 

“I see. What is it that I can help you with?” Kevin asked, wondering what problem or issue that he wanted Jake to trust him with. Although he was able to guess that it was connected to his impending fatherhood. 

“Amy’s pregnant and she’s amazing. She’s made a binder for each trimester, she’s ordered everything we’ll need for a nursery, she’s been dealing with her emotions, sickness and her workload.” Jake explained as he sat in the seat in front of Kevin’s desk and twisted his hands together. “And I feel… I guess I feel like I’m not going to be good enough.”

“Why do you think that? From what Raymond tells me; you’ve been working hard in order to financially provide for yourself and Amy. You also have been taking less risks in the field to reduce stress on Amy and you have been providing emotional, mental and physical support for her. Also your excitement and happiness about becoming a father is clear to everyone who knows. Why do you feel like you won’t be good enough?” Kevin asked and Jake paused as he thought about his answer.

“Because of my childhood. I didn’t have a good dad and there were no real dad-figures when I was a kid. I don’t how know to be a good dad. I know Terry and Charles are awesome with their kids but they have that knack. It feels like I’ll screw it up.” Jake explained as Kevin looked at him steadily. 

“Listen to me Jake; there are many words that can be used to describe you. Many positive. Some negative. One that I would not use is ‘screw-up’.” Kevin said sincerely.

“Because it’s not a proper word?” Jake asked and this time Kevin didn’t smile.

“Because it is not true. You are a person who is intelligent, caring, tenacious and you always try to see the humour and best in people. Irregardless of any negativity they show you.” Kevin reassured as he looked at Jake. “Amy is five months pregnant, what has caused this panic now?”

“My mom called me. My dad’s walked out on her again. He had proposed to her and he cheated. Like he always does. It got me thinking about how he hurt her and how he hurt me. He was neglectful, selfish, a liar and I thought about how I can be selfish and although I try not to; sometimes I lie and put myself first. I’m worried that I’ll end up like him.” Jake explained. 

He thought about the conversation he had had with his mom. The sort he had heard her have with Nana and Aunt Darlene but rarely with him. What had worried him most was the fact that he wasn’t even angry at Roger anymore. He was disappointed. Disappointed that his mom had been hurt yet again; that her trust had been broken once more. It had made him wonder what sort of husband and father he would be. How would things change when the baby was born? How would he change? As certain as he was that he would never abandon Amy and the baby the way that Roger did; how did he know that Roger didn’t have the same thought. Had he not made the same promises to Jake? That he would be there, do better, be a good dad? 

Sons tended to emulate their fathers didn’t they? So what hope would Jake have? What hope would his baby have?

“Jake?” Kevin said as Jake jumped, realising that Kevin had been speaking to him. “I asked why do you think you will end up like him?”

“Sons tend to be like their dads, don’t they?” Jake asked. 

“Not necessarily. Many of my colleagues who study physcology have extensively studied family and child development along with arguments of nature versus nurture. Just because Roger Peralta is your father by blood; it does not mean that his character as a father will influence yours.” Kevin reassured. “I have seen how you have interacted with children, with Cagney, Lacey, Ava and Nikolaj. Even how you behave with Cheddar, implied bastardry aside. They show that you will be a loving and devoted father.”

“Thanks, Kev, that means a lot to hear from you. I know it took a long time for you to like me.” Jake said as he blinked quickly. He wasn’t sure where the tears had come from but he didn’t want to show Kevin. 

“It is true but I appreciate your care. You are important to Raymond and I find that you are important to me.” Kevin reassured as Jake gathered his courage. It had been something that he had been thinking about, not taking the thought too seriously, until the call from his mom came. It was something he thought of as a joke, little quips that spouted into his head. Now it seemed like the best thing to do. 

He knew he had to speak to Amy first and his mom. 

Four months later, Kevin walked into Brooklyn Methodist hospital with Raymond. They had been summoned to the maternity ward to meet the baby. They had received the news yesterday that Amy had gone into labour and they had awoken to a text and photograph announcing the birth of Baby Peralta-Santiago. She had been born at 4:38am, weighed 6pounds, 11 ounces and was in perfect health. The squad’s group chat had filled with emojis, messages of congratulations and photos of various members of the team with the baby. 

“Do you think it’s odd that we haven’t been told the name of the baby?” Raymond asked as he and Kevin walked out of the elevator and onto the maternity ward. 

“It is unusual. They must want it to be a surprise. My guess is that it relates to some movie character or other reference of popular culture.” Kevin guessed as they found the correct room. 

“Captain! Kevin! Come in!” Jake greeted excitedly. It was just him and Amy in the room. “Mom’s just gone to get us some food and the Santiago’s went to check into their hotel.”

“Congratulations,” Raymond said as he looked to the small, plastic cot next to Amy’s bed. “May we see her?”

“Of course,” Amy replied,as she leant forward with a wince. 

“Jake, what happened to your hand?” Kevin asked, spotting the bandage linking Jake’s middle and ring finger of his right hand. 

“Epidural took some time to kick in.” Jake explained as Amy carefully held the baby in her arms. “Totally worth it.”

“What’s her name?” Kevin asked curiously as they took seats by the bed in order to get a better look at the baby.

“We actually have you to thank for her name. We couldn’t decide and it was one we found when I was re-reading Harry Potter. Amy found that it came from mythology and it just sounded right. Say hello to Andromeda Peralta-Santiago.” Jake explained as Kevin smiled.

“A resounding name, I am confident that she will grow into it.” Kevin reassured. Most mythology inspired names related to pop-culture interpretations or the most common or easy to spell names such as Diana or Atlas. 

“Also there’s something else. With the rest of the squad, they were introduced to Andromeda as Uncle Charles or Tia Rosa but I wanted to give you a different introduction. I spoke to Amy and to my mom and they agreed it was a good idea and I’m hoping you will too.” Jake explained in a tone that managed to show his excitement and nerves at the introduction. Instantly Kevin realised what he was going to say. “Andromeda, meet your Grandpa Raymond and your Grandpa Kevin.”

“Jake, I’m… honoured.” Raymond whispered. Normally Raymond becoming so emotional would be a sign of an upcoming scene or worse, a kerfuffle. Today however, Kevin could understand it. He was truly overwhelmed with emotion himself. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Amy asked Raymond who managed a nod. 

“Of course,” Raymond replied, stepping closer to the bed and taking the newborn in his arms. As he looked at the tiny infant, taking in the little strands of black air, the delicate starfish hands and slightly agape mouth; he found himself committing every detail to memory. Raymond handed the baby to Kevin after a few moments, once he was certain Jake had taken approximately fifty photographs. 

As he held her in his arms, he felt a curious sensation. One he had only felt three times before. The first was when he met Raymond; the second was when they had gotten married and the third when they adopted Cheddar. Love. 

Pure, limitless, eternal love. The sort that writers spent millenia upon millenia writing about. He adored this baby girl and nothing would ever happen to change that. He had wondered before how one could risk their life for another; especially given Raymond’s profession. Now he understood entirely. He would give his life in an instant if it meant this baby girl was safe.


	2. 13 months: First Steps

Kevin hadn’t planned on stopping by the 99; however he had just returned to New York from an interesting trip to Harvard University. He had had the most fascinating meeting and discussion with the professors at Harvard and not for the first time; the Dean had offered him a position at the University. As tempting as the position was; not to mention the exquisite libraries which would lure anyone in; he had turned it down. New York was his home and Colombia was where he had spent his adult career. And of course, he could never ask Raymond to leave his home and career for… Boston.

He had heard the most shocking things about the Boston Police Department. They did not deserve to have Raymond Holt in any capacity. 

So Kevin had detracted from his usual travel itinerary; return to New York, collect Cheddar from his dog-walker and decide with Raymond what they would have for dinner. He instead had collected some plain scones from their favourite cafe and intended on surprising Raymond at his office. 

He could be romantic when he wanted to. 

Kevin stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen. He had expected to see police work or some sort of rambunctious hijinks that Raymond let his officers indulge in. Instead, all of the squad, including Raymond were crowded around Jake’s desk. Jake was kneeling on the floor, his arms outstretched. As Kevin approached, he looked over Jake’s shoulder and saw Amy was behind Andromeda; hands outstretched, ready to catch her as Andromeda stood upright on shaking legs. 

“Come on Andromeda, come to Daddy.” Jake called. “Still find it weird to say that.”

“Dada! Dada! Dada!” Andromeda called and waved but made no effort to step forward. 

“Go on, walk to your dada!” Amy encouraged as the rest of the squad watched. Charles dutifully had his phone out and was recording the moment. Rosa attempted to look aloof but Kevin could see that she wanted Andromeda to take her first steps. 

“Just be patient, she’ll walk when she’s ready. However the twins were eleven months when they walked and Ava was walking at fourteen months..” Terry reminded them.

“Fourteen months? Dude, just say she was one.” Rosa stated flatly before she knelt down and held out her arms. “Come on Andromeda. Come to Tia Rosa.”

“Hey! Don’t steal my moment!” Jake protested as Raymond finally spotted Kevin.

“Kevin! What are you doing here? I thought that your flight was this afternoon?” Raymond asked as Jake waved a hand at him, without taking his gaze off of Andromeda. 

“‘Sup Kev!” Jake greeted. “Come on baby, just a few steps!” 

“My flight was rescheduled for this morning.” Kevin said to Raymond as he stepped forward and into Andromeda’s line of sight. At the sight of him, she began to babble excitedly and bounced up and down before she took a wobbling step forward. Kevin instinctively knelt down, he did not want to miss a split second of this. 

“It’s happening! It’s happening! Charles, make sure you’re recording!” Jake yelled joyfully as Andromeda took a second, third, fourth step towards Jake before she turned to face Kevin and took a fifth and sixth step before she stumbled. Kevin shot his arms out and caught her. He picked Andromeda into his arms as the bullpen cheered and Jake yelled about his supposed heartbreak at his daughter’s betrayal. 

“...she chose Kevin over me! Both of them, the betrayal!” Jake claimed but the proud grin on his face, showed that he didn’t actually mean it. Kevin balanced Andromeda in his arms as she planted a slobbery kiss onto his cheek. She was teething and despite Amy’s various attempts and use of numbing agents; the drool was inevitable. 

“Thank you Andromeda, I’m so proud of you.” Kevin said sincerely as he considered the discussion he had had with the dean of Harvard. There was one more reason why he would never move to Boston.

And she was here in his arms.


	3. 4 Years Old: Guest Pupil

“I’m so sorry Kevin, I wouldn’t ask but the squad are on night shift and our nanny is out of town and Gina’s on vacation and my family all live too far away and Jake is just freaking out.” Amy explained in a rushed panic as she stood on the doorstep of Kevin and Raymond’s house; a quietened Andromeda in her arms and her bag slipping off of her shoulder. As if they hadn’t had enough stress to deal with; Karen had been rushed to hospital after a car accident and Jake was terrified. It had been a serious accident. Emergency surgery serious. 

“Amy, it’s fine. Go and be with Karen. I will look after Andromeda for as long as you need.” Kevin reassured. He had been irked by Raymond’s team being put on the night shift; at least it wasn’t as bad as the Monty Hall incident; but it had been a vexation. At least he would spend some time with his granddaughter. 

“Thank you so much; she has four changes of clothes and she can mostly dress herself. There’s some toiletries, a change of shoes, some books and toys.” Amy explained as Kevin took Andromeda and Amy set the bag inside the door. 

“The same items that are listed in the Babysitting binder that you updated when Andromeda ended her Paw Patrol phase.” Kevin finished as Amy kissed Andromeda’s forehead. “Now go, I’m sure that Jake needs your support.”

“You’re right, I’ll call if there’s any updates.” Amy replied as she kissed Andromeda again. “Bye Baby, I love you.”

“Bye!” Andromeda waved as Kevin brought her inside. “Where’s Grandpa?”

“He has not come from work yet.” Kevin replied as he checked the clock. It was five past eight; Raymond was due home soon and he was meant to have left for work half an hour ago. However he had delayed his departure following Amy’s frantic phone call. Despite her rushed and panicked speech; he had been able to interpret what had happened. He did not have any classes until ten thirty but he had planned to spend the morning completing research for his book. 

“OK,” Andromeda said quietly. “Is Nana sick?”

“Slightly. Your parents just want to make sure that she feels better. Just like whenever you get sick.” Kevin explained gently as he debated his options. He never cancelled his classes, except for when there was no other choice. However, his final year students needed their morning class for their upcoming examination; his second year students had an assignment due in a week and he knew his students well enough to know the week prior to the deadline was when panic set in due to a combination of procrastination and partying. His freshman students needed their lesson today; the majority of their recent assignments showed their essay writing skills required a lot of work. 

The idea that he was debating was one that would have appalled him had he been thinking about any other child. Biased as he possibly was; he knew that Andromeda would be able to manage her behaviour, provided Amy had included her colouring books, blocks and favourite doll. Kevin quickly checked Andromeda’s bag which confirmed what he had thought and picked it up along with his briefcase. 

“Come on Andromeda, you will come to work with me today.” Kevin said and Andromeda nodded, slipping her hand into his. Kevin helped Andromeda into the car and checked that she had been securely fastened in before he got into the driver’s seat. Andromeda looked out the window as they drove through the city and frowned as she realised that they weren’t headed to the 99.

“Where are we going?” Andromeda asked. “You work with Grandpa, Mommy and Daddy.”

“No Andromeda, I work in a different place. I visit Grandpa Raymond and your parents at their workplace.” Kevin explained as Andromeda made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth. When they arrived at the university, she gasped at the sights of the buildings. Despite the size of the skyscrapers of New York; there was something that amazed her about the sight of Colombia University. 

“It’s big!” Andromeda said as Kevin parked the car and helped her out. 

“It is, you need to stay with me. It will be easy to get lost.” Kevin explained as Andromeda gestured for him to pick her up. “Alright,”

Kevin carried Andromeda into his classroom and set her bag under his desk after he removed her colouring book and some of her toys and set it at the end of the row closest to his desk. Andromeda amused herself by running up and down the steps and dashing in and out through the rows of chairs and desks as Kevin set up for his first lesson of the day. He could hear Andromeda chattering and singing as she jumped from step to step and smiled at the sight of her playing. 

“Andromeda, come over here please.” Kevin called at twenty five past ten. Andromeda scampered over and stood in front of him. “I’m going to start teaching soon. I need you to sit here. I’ve already set out your colouring books, crayons and toys. If you need to go to the bathroom, let me know.”

“OK, can I make a card for Nana?” Andromeda asked and Kevin smiled softly. 

“Of course, she will love it.” Kevin reassured. He was yet to receive an update from Amy and he was determined to focus on a mindset of ‘no news is good news’. If something was wrong, he would have been informed. 

As his students filed in; he noticed how some of them looked curiously at Andromeda as she sat colouring and wisely gave her some space. As they set up their books and laptops, one of his students decided to ask the obvious. “Professor Cozner, who’s the little girl?”

“She’s my granddaughter Andromeda, Rebecca, she is joining us today. However since Andromeda and Perseus are not topics on your upcoming examination; there should be no further questions.” Kevin explained as he took the laser pointer and referred to the chalkboard. Most of his colleagues had updated to whiteboards or SMARTboards; however he found the most effective strategy was still chalk and a blackboard. 

Throughout the lesson, Kevin kept a careful watch on Andromeda. Despite the change to her routine and location, she seemed to manage herself and her behaviour. Andromeda alternated between creating and colouring her card, playing with her doll and watching Kevin teach the lesson.

At the end of the lesson, Kevin looked over to see that she had fallen asleep, curled in a ball across two seats; her doll tucked under her arm. He took a quick photograph; sending one to Raymond and one to Jake, along with a message of reassurance over Karen’s condition. As he sent the message, a reply came from Raymond. Odd; he ought to be asleep. He tended to sleep until three pm whenever he was on the night shift. It was only one pm. He hoped that wouldn’t make Raymond too cranky.

_Dear Kevin Cozner PhD._  
She looks just like her father during a morning briefing.  
Sincerely, Captain Raymond Holt. 

Oh dear. It seemed Raymond was giddy in his exhaustion. 

Kevin draped his coat over Andromeda as a blanket and began to prepare his papers for his next class. Truly, she was a delight to have in his class.


	4. Age 7: Halloween Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written before the newest episode comes out; but based on the promo focused on Cheddar; I'm backing Kevin to win this year's heist. Especially after Terry won the last heist.

Andromeda sat at her dad’s desk; dressed in her Dorothy costume, kicking her ruby-slippered feet back and forth; a frown on her face. Tonight was Halloween and instead of going trick or treating, playing tricks, watching the _The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror_ marathon on TV, or going to her friend Sammi’s Halloween party/sleepover; she was at the 99. Normally Andromeda loved spending time at the precinct where most of her family worked. Not today. Today, she was practically invisible. All because of the stupid Halloween Heist.

The Halloween Heist was something her family loved. Every year they planned, schemed, lied and scrambled over a prize. Andromeda had been told the stories of the heists, her favourite one of course being the time her dad used it to propose to her mom. She had hoped for the day when she’d be old enough to join in. Instead, it seemed that everyone had forgotten about her. Aside from occasionally checking that she was in the building; everyone, including her parents and Grandpa Holt were too busy trying to steal this year’s prize. This year, the prize was a shiny gold trophy that had been dangling from the ceiling in the bullpen. Until, as expected, the lights went out and it was stolen. Now all of the adults were running around trying to find it and accusing everyone of taking it. 

“Good evening Andromeda, are you here for the heist?” Kevin asked as he walked over to her, keeping an eye out for any heist-related foolishness. 

“No, nobody could babysit me and I’m not allowed to go to Sammi’s sleepover because Mom and Dad haven’t done a full background check on her family yet.” Andromeda explained. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that’s why she wasn’t allowed to sleep over at Sammi’s. Sammi had only started at her school a few weeks ago and although they were best friends; she had been forbidden from sleeping over. In case her family were axe-murderers. 

“That is odd, I would have thought they would have done it by now.” Kevin said. “Let me guess, they were planning the heist.”

“Yep. It’s stupid. And I’m just meant to stay here but I’m bored and can’t even go trick or treating!” Andromeda explained as Kevin smiled at her. 

“Well, I am here to fetch Cheddar from Raymond who again insists on involving Cheddar in these foolish heists. How is this, I will take you around the precinct and to our neighbourhood so you can trick-or-treat?” Kevin offered and Andromeda grinned.

“Yeah!” Andromeda cheered. “Can we go now?”

“Let me speak to Raymond and your parents.” Kevin said, ducking as a drone flew overhead with Jake, Terry and Rosa all chasing it. As it flew out onto the roof, Jake locked the door and laughed to himself.

“Suckers.” Jake quipped as he spotted his daughter. “Hey Sweetie; how are you doing?”

“Grandpa Kevin said he can take me trick or treating around the precinct and his neighbourhood! Last time I went, they gave out full-size bars!” Andromeda explained happily. “Can I go? Can I? Can I?”

“Alright then. Remember, you can keep most of the candy but any Snickers are mine.” Jake agreed as Kevin emerged from Raymond’s office, Cheddar following obediently at his heels. “Kev, are you sure that you’re OK taking Andromeda trick-or-treating?” 

“Of course Jake, it was my idea. Now come along Andromeda, we need to make sure you get some candy.” Kevin said as he removed the pumpkin shaped bucket from Jake’s table, upending it to remove the few wrappers inside. As he led Andromeda out of the bullpen; the sound of shattering glass informed him that Terry had smashed through a window again in order to continue with the heist. 

“We should start at the top. In our building, we always start at the top because everyone else starts at the bottom.” Andromeda reasoned as they got into the elevator. Kevin indulged in her request as he led her around the precinct building. Andromeda politely went from desk to desk offering the detectives and officers the choice between a trick or a treat. The officers who did have some candy or snack available deposited it in her bucket. Those who didn’t offered her a dollar which she took with a thanks. Several officers patted Cheddar on the head and a few civilians who were giving statements or visiting loved ones also joined it. By the time they reached the ground floor, the bucket was almost too heavy to carry. 

“Grandpa, can you take it?” Andromeda asked, as she moved the bucket from one hand to another. Under any other circumstance, Kevin would not be caught dead with such a nonsensical item in his hand. However, he did tend to indulge his granddaughter with any request.

“Of course,” Kevin agreed as he led her to the parking lot to where his car was parked. Raymond had indulged and brought Gertie to work today. He wondered if it was connected to the heist. Andromeda climbed into the car and Cheddar leapt up to sit next to her and lick her face. Andromeda looked out the window at the sights of various New Yorkers in costumes, the occasional burst of light from residents setting off fireworks. Halloween was certainly a night in which everyone let off some steam; some more than others. 

It was slightly more subdued on Kevin and Raymond’s street. Aside from a few residences which were clearly having parties, based on the number of cars outside; the street was a lot quieter than others. Kevin led Andromeda carefully down the street; it was an awkward time between the last trick-or-treaters left the streets and the teenage pranksters began their night. Within fifteen minutes they had covered the street and were inside Kevin and Raymond’s house, Kevin went to make himself tea and Andromeda some hot chocolate. 

“This is more candy than I’ve ever had!” Andromeda shouted as she upended the bucket, sending candy, chocolate bars, Cheeto packets and other treats across the floor. “Cheddar! No!”

Cheddar obediently stopped chasing after a rolling wrapped toffee and sat on the floor as Andromeda crawled around to gather her candy. Once it was piled up, she began counting the money she had been given. Seventeen whole dollars! She could already hear her mom telling her to put it into her piggy bank but she was also thinking about what seventeen dollars could buy for her. As Kevin came in with the two steaming mugs, he looked at the candy pile. Thanks to having a dentist for a brother, he could already picture the toothaches and cavities that were sure to come. 

“Don’t eat all of it. Have three pieces now and we can save the rest.” Kevin suggested as Andromeda thought for a moment.

“Can we keep it here? Dad always tries to pretend he ate my candy so he can be on Jimmy Kimmel.” Andromeda offered as she picked out three of her favourite candies. Kevin shook his head fondly but set the bucket out of the way. As Kevin turned on the TV, he put on The Simpsons for Andromeda as he busied himself with some research for his newest book. He was so caught up in his work that the next time he checked his phone, he found it was almost midnight. Andromeda had fallen asleep on the couch and Kevin returned the cups to the kitchen and set his bag over his shoulder before he carefully carried her up to her bedroom.

Yes, he and Raymond had redecorated one of their spare bedrooms to be a bedroom for Andromeda for the nights when she stayed at their house. It seemed practical after the sixth time she had been left with them overnight. Kevin placed Andromeda into the bed before he reached into his bag and pulled out the trophy he had stolen from the precinct earlier that night. The dent from Jake’s first attempt at dangling it from the ceiling confirming it as the real one. Kevin placed it next to Andromeda and snapped a picture. 

“I don’t understand. How can none of us have it?” Amy asked as the squad stood in the bullpen. It was fifteen seconds past midnight and nobody had the trophy. No one had claimed victory and with all of their running around, stunts, betrayals and window smashing; it was almost impossible to track who had been the last one to have it. 

“It was on the drone when we chased it outside.” Jake recalled. “Well, Terry and Rosa chased it outside. I was talking to Andromeda before Kevin took her trick or treating. I took my eyes off it for one second.”

“Kevin also came to get Cheddar. He thought it prudent that Cheddar take part. I had him wearing the magnetic coll- wait a minute.” Raymond trailed off as they came to the same conclusion. 

The trophy was nowhere to be found.

None of the other detectives or uniformed officers were involved in the heist and had no reason to get involved.

None of them had actually seen the trophy with their own eyes since Kevin took Andromeda out of the precinct to go trick-or-treating. 

Just at that moment; all of their phones lit up with a series of notifications.

Kevin Cozner has added you to a group chat.

Kevin Cozner has sent a photo.

Kevin Cozner has sent a message.

The image was of a sleeping Andromeda, the trophy next to her on the bedspread. Underneath was a simple text message from Kevin.

_Honestly, it was too easy._


	5. Age 9: Roger Perlata

“I’ll get it!” Andromeda called as she rushed towards the door. Instead of flinging the door open, Andromeda stood on the small stool in front of the door and peered through the spyhole. A man with white hair and thick black glasses was standing on the other side. A man that she didn’t recognise. She knew the rule: never open the door on a stranger. 

“Who is it?” Jake called as Andromeda jumped off of the stool.

“I don’t know. Some old man.” Andromeda replied as Jake walked towards the door, wiping his hands with a tea towel as he did. Jake peered through the spyhole and cursed softly. 

“Go to your room.” Jake said quietly. Andromeda didn’t move until Jake repeated himself in a sharper tone. “Go to your room Andromeda. Now!”

Andromeda rushed to her bedroom and shut the door quietly. Her parents had taught her what to do if someone came to the house or if it was someone dangerous. And the way her dad had reacted to the man told her that he was dangerous. She needed her iPad in order to get a photograph to send to her mom, Tia Rosa and Grandpa Raymond. Andromeda picked up her iPad and tiptoed out of her bedroom and towards the living room. She swiped the screen to open the camera and pressed herself against the wall. 

Her dad was perched on the coffee table and the man was sitting on the couch. She couldn’t see the man’s face but her dad didn’t look scared. He looked annoyed, a little angry but not afraid. But her dad wasn’t afraid of anything. Andromeda listened carefully, straining her ears in order to hear everything.

“You haven’t answered my question Dad.” Jake said and Andromeda dropped her iPad with a clatter. Dad? Why was he calling this stranger Dad? Grandpa Kevin and Grandpa Raymond were his dads. He called them both Dad all the time. She had always assumed that they were his dads and there was some grown-up stuff to do with Nana being his mom that she would be told about when she was older. Like how her friend Adam now had two step-moms because his mom and dad both got married to women after their divorce. But if the stranger was his dad, was he her grandad too? Why had she not met him before? Where had he been?

“I told you to stay in your room.” Jake said wearily as he crouched down to pick up her iPad, quickly examining it for any cracks or scratches. 

“Who is he?” Andromeda asked. “Why did you call him Dad?”

“Because he is my dad.” Jake replied as the man walked over and Andromeda frowned.

“No he’s not! Grandpa Raymond and Grandpa Kevin are your dads! You call them both Dad all the time!” Andromeda argued as Jake ran a hand over his face. This was a conversation that he and Andromeda ought to have had a long time ago. 

“I call them that because they’re like a dad to me. This is my actual dad, Roger Peralta.” Jake explained as the man crouched down to look at Andromeda. 

“She’s the spitting image of your wife. But she has the Peralta curls. I’ve wanted to meet you for so long.” Roger said, reaching out to ruffle her hair. Andromeda ducked out of the way and frowned at him. She had always been raised to never speak to strangers or let any stranger touch her. Her Tia Rosa had taught her to sprain anyone’s wrist with a single movement.

“I don’t know you!” Andromeda protested. “Where have you been? Do you even know my name?”

“Of course I do, Andrea.” Roger said as Andromeda glared at him.

“That’s not my name!” Andromeda yelled. “You don’t know me! You don’t care!”

“Andromeda, that’s enough. Dad was explaining it.” Jake said firmly. “I told you to go to your room. I was going to explain this to you later and introduce you to your grandfather properly.”

“NO! I don’t want to know him! He’s not my grandfather!” Andromeda shouted as she ran back into her bedroom and slammed the door. Andromeda heaved her bedside table in front of her door, blockading it as she heard muffled shouting and arguing. Andromeda put her headphones on and tried to distract herself with YouTube videos. However when each video ended, she could still hear the shouting and arguing. A female voice had now joined the arguments. Amy was home. After what seemed like hours, Andromeda could hear a muffled knocking at the door. She pulled off the headphones to hear her mother’s voice. 

“... open the door now. I know you’re awake.”

“Has he gone?” Andromeda asked. She wasn’t going to open the door until Roger had left. They had been having a good evening until he had showed up. He had ruined it and left her with a lot of hurtful and frustrating questions running through her head. The sort that only made her more irritated with her inability to answer them. The sort of questions that twisted her stomach and made her question what she knew or what she thought she knew. 

If Roger was her dad’s dad; then where had he been? 

Why had she never heard about him? 

Why hadn’t her dad or Nana or her mom ever mentioned him? 

Why had she never received a birthday card or a Christmas present or even a phone call from him?

Why did he not even bother to learn her name? 

He had called her Andrea. _Andrea._ She hated that name now. 

“Yes, he’s gone. Now will you open the door?” Amy asked. “Your dad and I want to speak to you.”

“I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t know him. I don’t want to know him. I hate him!” Andromeda shouted. Maybe that was the reason. Maybe Roger had hated her. Maybe he didn’t want her parents to have a kid. Maybe he had decided that he didn’t want to be a grandfather. Maybe her dad and his dad got along well, loved each other, and then she ruined it by being born. Was that it? Was it her fault that her dad had not seen his dad for years? 

Amy sighed heavily as she attempted the door handle again. “I know this is frustrating and scary but you need to come out and speak to us. We need to discuss it as a family.”

“He’s not my family. I don’t want to talk to you or dad!” Andromeda argued as her only thought that seemed rational came to her head. The only person she could speak to was the only one she knew would be able to be trust. “I want to talk to Grandpa Kevin. No one else!”

Andromeda heard Amy walk away before she threw herself onto her bed. Her head was still churning with thoughts, questions and ideas that made her head hurt and her heart ache. Had she been the reason why things were ruined? Why did things not make sense anymore? Her family was different, slightly strange, but her family had made sense to her. Now none of it made any sense at all. 

“Andromeda? May I come in?” Kevin’s voice came through the door and Andromeda rolled off the bed to push the bedside table from the door. Kevin opened the door and Andromeda latched onto him. Kevin stroked her hair as the tears she had been attempting to hold back burst through. Ever patient, Kevin let her cry, despite the tears soaking through his favourite turtleneck sweater. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uh huh,” Andromeda mumbled as she knuckled her eyes. “I didn’t like him.”

“I understand. It can be difficult to meet someone you were expected to know.” Kevin reasoned as he sat on the bed. Andromeda propped herself against the headboard and clutched her teddy to her, fiddling with its paws. 

“I thought you were my Dad’s dad. Nobody ever mentioned him before. He tried to be friendly but he didn’t even know my name.” Andromeda explained. “If he was my grandpa, he would know that.”

“Well, Raymond and I always accepted that it was your father’s decision as well as your Nana’s decision to not tell you about Roger. What I can tell you is that you are very lucky to have Jake as your father; all of those things that he does with you; he did not have with Roger.” Kevin explained. Jake had told him to answer her questions as truthfully as he could. He would fill in the rest of the blanks later.

“Was he in jail or something?” Andromeda asked. “Is that why he’s not been here?”

“He works as a pilot and lives in Quebec. He has been busy but he also chose to not spend time with Jake and Karen. I believe that they did divorce when Jake was a child but as Jake became an adult; their relationship became difficult.” Kevin explained. He had never had a high opinion of Roger Peralta, it had decreased significantly the day that Jake visited him, seeking his advice and had become negligible after Andromeda had been born. 

“So he just bailed out?” Andromeda sighed. “Is it my fault that he stayed away? He said that he hadn’t met me and that he wanted to but he couldn’t even get my name right.”

“Look at me,” Kevin said firmly and Andromeda looked at him. “This is not your fault. Roger made his decisions and it is not your fault, nor is it your father’s fault. He might be wanting to rebuild a relationship and make up for lost time. However you and Jake can decide what you want to do in relation to Roger.”

“I don't want him to be my Grandpa. You and Grandpa Raymond are my grandpas and Abuelo is my abuelo. I love you.” Andromeda explained as Kevin hugged her tightly.

“We love you too and no matter what, Raymond and I will always be your grandfathers.” Kevin reassured her. He knew there would be a lot more difficult conversations to be had, a lot of awkward encounters and meetings with Roger Peralta but whatever the aftermath was; he knew that he and Raymond would be there.


	6. Age 6: Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the Safehouse episode which inspired this. Also I'm glad that Kevin is finally in season 7 based on the promo for tomorrow's episode however I'm worried about Cheddar.
> 
> In this story; Wuntch is alive, in case she's needed to appear in any future chapters.

It was the sound of crying that jolted Kevin from his sleep. Raymond was lying next to him, still sound asleep as Kevin pushed back the duvet and walked down the hallway to Andromeda’s room. Andromeda was sitting up in bed, clutching her plush corgi to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Kevin perched himself on the edge of the mattress and managed not to fall backwards as Andromeda latched onto him. 

“What’s wrong, Andromeda?” Kevin asked as Andromeda sniffled into his shoulder. Those pajamas would have to be washed.

“I had a bad dream. The Grackle Witch was after me and she was going to eat me. I shouted for Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa but they never came. I don’t want the Grackle Witch to get me!” Andromeda explained in a hurried panic and Kevin sighed inwardly. After all this time, Raymond still could not let go of his hatred for Madeline Wuntch and had transformed her into a creature who haunted their granddaughter’s nightmares. 

“Andromeda, you know that the Grackle Witch is not real. It was just Grandpa Raymond’s attempts at humour.” Kevin reassured. “Nothing will harm you and nobody is going to get you.” 

“Promise?” Andromeda asked fearfully as Kevin tightened his hold on her. 

“I promise.” Kevin vowed. “Now how about I tell you a story.”

“OK, can it be a new story?” Andromeda asked. “Not one of the myth stories.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kevin replied as he considered his options. Andromeda was very much into fairy tales and knew the stories of Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, Snow White and the rest back to front. He knew that Raymond and Jake tended to adapt some of their cop stories for Andromeda; however that was how this whole Grackle Witch issue had arisen in the first place. Then again, there was one story which he supposed he could adapt to her ears. Possibly. 

_“Once upon a time, there was a wise and just king who ruled over a fair kingdom. The king was adored by his people and he had a legion of knights who helped him to keep the kingdom safe. The king was married to a scholar who, although he loved the king and loved being married to him, did not wish to be crowned king or join his knights. Instead the scholar chose to study his books and for a long time, they were happy.”_

_“However not everyone loved the king. A vicious war lord who terrorised the nearby kingdoms had challenged the king. And although the king and his knights had been able to prevent his attack, the warlord threatened the life of the scholar. The king, terrified for the man he loved, came up with a plan. To keep him safe, the scholar would be hidden away in a secret tower. Only the king and his most trusted of knights would know where the scholar was hidden, until the warlord had been brought to justice.”_ Kevin retold as Andromeda listened with captivated eyes. 

_“Initially the scholar was irritated with the king’s actions. He did not want to be removed from his books and studies. However the king insisted that it was due to his love for the scholar that he wanted to hide him away. The king’s most trusted knight, Sir Jacobi volunteered to guard the scholar inside the tower, despite the fact it meant he would be sent away from his own beloved, his fellow knight; Lady Amelia.”_

“Ladies could be knights too?” Andromeda asked and Kevin smiled.

“Of course they could.” Kevin replied. Well, in his story anyway. _So the scholar and Sir Jacobi were locked into the tower. Time passed slowly. They were unable to contact anyone or climb down from the tower. They had only a few items with them in order to amuse themselves. They could not open the window and despite the tower being located deep within the forest, they could not walk around in case the warlord shot an arrow through the window. Although they tried to tell stories, sing songs and try to amuse themselves, both the scholar and Sir Jacobi found themselves hating their time trapped in the tower together.”_

He could still remember the endless hours and days stuck in the safe house with Jake. The fear, the paranoia, the endless Nicolas Cage movies. Well, all except for the one that involved a mandolin or an actual enthralling storyline. Andromeda was still awake and listening intently to his story. However her eyes were beginning to droop and so he knew it wouldn’t be long until she fell asleep again. 

_“The king visited several times, however instead of informing them of the warlord’s capture, he would insist that they remained locked in the tower and apply new and foolish rules in order to keep them safe. As the weeks passed, the scholar and Sir Jacobi became frustrated with the king’s rules and finally they had had enough. The two men disguised themselves as peasants and sneaked out of the tower and travelled to the nearby village.”_

“Like Rapunzel in Tangled,” Andromeda yawned and Kevin smiled fondly. He had to admit, he found some of the Disney features charming. Even if their adaptation of Hercules was a horrendous misunderstanding of Ancient Greek mythology. 

“Indeed.” Kevin reassured. _“For some time, Sir Jacobi and the scholar wandered through the village, relishing in the feeling of being outside of the tower. They were confident that their disguises would ensure that nobody recognised them. As they visited a small bookstore, the King found them. However he wasn’t the only one. As the king led them back to the tower, one of the warlord’s hencemen found them and drew his sword. The King ordered Sir Jacobi to protect the scholar and the henchman took him prisoner._

_”There was no time to lose. Luckily, Sir Jacobi was able to contact his knights. Lady Rosalinda had disguised herself as a maid to investigate the warlord’s plans and Sir Hitchens had found a map that led to the warlord’s hideout. The scholar and Sir Jacobi rode to the hideout and through skill, luck and an out of control wagon; they were able to capture and defeat the warlord.”_ Kevin said; noticing Andromeda’s struggles to keep her eyes own and deciding to finish the story quickly. _The warlord and all of his henchmen were imprisoned in dungeons all across the kingdoms, never to hurt anyone again. The scholar and Sir Jacobi were able to leave the tower and never return. The king and the scholar returned home, safe with the knights at last.”_

“Did they live happily ever after?” Andromeda yawned as Kevin tucked her back into bed and smiled fondly at her. 

“I know they did.” Kevin replied. “Now go to sleep." 

Andromeda gave a groggy response which may have been an attempt to wish him a good night. Kevin eased himself off of her bed and slipped out of her bedroom. To his surprise, Raymond was waiting in the hall, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Did she enjoy the story?” Raymond asked and Kevin smiled. 

“I believe so, much better than your stories about the Grackle Witch.” Kevin replied as Raymond took his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“Let’s go back to bed.” 


	7. Age 5: Gate Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is trying to have a conference call due to the heavy snows. Of course, he gets interrupted by his granddaughter. References to "The Bimbo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously these fics are cropping up everywhere due to the current situation we find ourselves in. All I can say is stay safe, be sensible and hopefully it will be over sooner than we think.

Kevin sighed to himself as he set up the laptop; ensuring his camera and microphone were working suitably. A blizzard had completely shut down the city and usually he would relish a snow day as much as anyone else. Sitting with a cup of tea, a plain scone and working by the window, watching the falling snow. However this could not be avoided. It was a faculty meeting that Dean Wesley Allister had arranged with the strict instruction that it proceed, despite the heavy snowfall. 

Normally, he would have agreed without question. However in recent years, his priorities had been altered. First of all, things had never been the same since the kerfuffles that both he and Raymond had caused. Second of all, Andromeda had stayed at their house the night before; he and Raymond always took her on a Wednesday night to give Jake and Amy some time for a date night. If he had to choose between Wesley’s admittedly very condescending attitude and spending time with the three most beloved beings in the world to him; (Raymond, Andromeda and of course, Cheddar; his precious fluffy boy) then it was an obvious choice to make. 

They were seventeen minutes into the meeting and Kevin was doing his best to focus on what Eleanor was saying; despite it being a repetition of what Steven had said ten minutes ago. Kevin resisted the urge to sigh as one of the questions was repeated by Rania as he saw the door open through the mirror image of himself on the screen. 

Five year old Andromeda bounced into the room, her dungarees had a worrying speckling of flour on the front and her pigtails swayed as she bopped her head from side to side, singing a song as she did. Andromeda propped herself on the stool next to his desk, the one which Cheddar tended to sit upon whenever Kevin was working in his home study. Kevin tried to keep his focus as Andromeda tugged on his arm.

“Psst! Psst! Grandpa! Me an’ Grandpa Raymond gotta surprise!” Andromeda whispered excitedly; her resemblance to Jake becoming more noticeable in her excitement. 

“That’s very nice Andromeda, but it will have to wait. Also, it’s Grandpa Raymond and I have a surprise.” Kevin whispered, noticing how some of his colleagues were smiling at the toddler; whereas others were looking irritated at the intrusion. Dean Allister was looking condescendingly at her; the similar look he gave to Raymond and Jake when they were helping with the coin theft. 

“Kevin, I didn’t realise that your husband had decided to open a daycare. I’m sure that it is a better use of his intellect.” Dean Allister said snidely. Kevin felt a wave of anger take over and impulsively picked up Andromeda and set her onto his lap. It may be, as Jake would call it _petty_ but it felt like the right thing to do.

“I would appreciate that you do not speak about my husband that way. This is my granddaughter, Andromeda. She has been staying with us due to the blizzard.” Kevin replied curtly as Andromeda waved at the screen.

“Hi!” Andromeda waved. “I’m Andromeda. I’m five and I know all my letters, colours and numbers up to a hundred in English and Spanish!”

“Very nice to meet you, Andromeda. You sound very clever.” Steven replied; Kevin recalled that he was a father of two and a grandfather of five. Clearly he was used to handling children interrupting meetings with information of their own. 

“Unlike someone I could mention.” Dean Allister commented snidely as Kevin’s expression darkened. Andromeda felt Kevin tense and could see his frown in the small image of him on the screen. She also folded her arms over her chest; the way that her mommy did when her daddy bought the wrong plastic wallets for her binders. 

“Let’s carry on, shall we?” Eleanor suggested, sensing the impending kerfuffle and turned the conversation back to the possibility of extending deadlines due to the blizzard expecting to last until the rest of the next week. The weather had been forecast to remain snowing and cold which would impact their lessons and research.

“Very well, I agree that the deadline extension would be,” Kevin began as he heard a familiar tap on the door. “Pardon me,”

Andromeda slid off of his lap as Kevin went to answer the door. She scrambled back onto the chair and amused herself by swaying side to side on the swivel chair. Uncle Terry once spun her around so fast that she went _uh-oh spaghetti-os_ all over Uncle Charles’ shoes so she knew she had to be careful with her spins. The rest of the professors muttered amongst themselves as Kevin spoke to Raymond at the door. 

“I hope she isn’t being a bother.” Raymond whispered. He had trusted her to wait in the lounge with her toys while he cleaned the kitchen. He should have expected that she would go wandering. She was too much like her parents not to wander around their house. 

“No, she’s fine. We shouldn’t be much longer. I’m curious to see what this surprise is.” Kevin said playfully. With the door slightly ajar, he could sense a familiar and welcome smell. Scones baking in the oven. Clearly this has been the surprise. A very welcome one.

“You shall see wh-” Raymond began but was drowned out by Andromeda’s angry shout.

“YOU’RE A MEAN POOPYHEAD!” Andromeda shrieked and stuck her tongue out at the computer screen. In an instant, Kevin and Raymond were by her side to find out what had happened. 

“Andromeda, what on earth is going on?” Raymond asked. “You need to apologise.”

“Nuh-uh!” Andromeda argued, shaking her head. “The bad man was bein’ mean and saying bad words about you!”

“Dean Allister was making a comment which little Andromeda misunderstood.” Bryan, one of Kevin’s main rivals explained in a patronising tone which told him everything. Bryan had sided with Dean Allister during the coin incident and the St Augustine incidents. He was certain that a lesser man would have made a crude comment about his brown-nosing but he would not stoop to that. Yet. 

“I have told you before Wesley, I do not appreciate the comments that you make about my husband and for you to say them in front of my granddaughter is deplorable. I cannot force you to change your opinions but you could at least have the foresight to think about who can hear you whenever you decide to share them.” Kevin explained curtly. He had spent years dealing with this sort of behaviour from both his and Raymond’s colleagues. However the 99 loved and accepted him and Raymond; it contrasted jarringly with his his colleagues still acted around Raymond. NYU had been in contact with him and although it was not an Ivy League university; he was fond of their Classics department. 

There was a lot of thinking that he would need to do. 

“Kevin, we can discuss this later.” Raymond said calmly as Dean Allister spluttered behind them but Kevin shook his head. 

“No. We shall discuss it now. You need to apologise to my husband and granddaughter for what you have said. When you decide to act like a civilised adult, we shall continue this meeting.” Kevin said decisively. The rest of his colleagues had watched it unfold awkwardly but he found Rania, Steven and Eleanor nodding in agreement.

“Kevin’s right. I have enough work to be doing at the moment. I will speak at the next meeting.” Eleanor said as she disconnected from the call.

“I feel the same. Good day.” Steven said as he terminated his call. Rania and Bryan followed suit until it was only Dean Allister left. 

“This is preposterous.” Dean Allister stated as Kevin steeled himself. There would be no easy way to say it than to just say it. 

“If you find it preposterous, then when this blizzard is over, we must have to have a conversation about my future at Colombia because I refuse to work anywhere that mistreats my family. Good bye.” Kevin said and ended the call before anything else could be said. He quickly shut down his computer to ensure he would not be called back and set his phone to silent in order to ignore any calls. 

“I’m sorry Grandpa,” Andromeda said, staring at her stripy socks. “The bad man made me cross.”

“We all say things when we are upset but you have nothing to be sorry for.” Kevin reassured as he hugged her tightly and squeezed Raymond’s hand. They would talk about it further when Andromeda went home. 

“OK,” Andromeda said quietly as Kevin picked her up and she hugged him tightly. 

“Now, what was that you said about a surprise?”


End file.
